


Strength

by skund



Category: DCU - Superman/Batman
Genre: Angst, Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God Bruce, if you don't believe I love you just ask my wife." Prompt: #196 - 2008's Worst Country Song Titles (If You Don't Believe I Love You Just Ask My Wife)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

Clark ached, invulnerability be damned. The battle had been long. It had taken all Superman's strength to subdue the villain, and he'd taken a few hits. Better him than anyone else. He could always heal. Even now, perched atop the Daily Planet globe, he felt the sun's rays erasing bruises and scrapes. But he needed another kind of warmth to remove the leaden weight of mental exhaustion, the drain of an arduous battle. He needed the quite presence sitting beside him. Clark could feel the other's warmth, even through the layers of leather and Kevlar, their arms and legs touching as they sat in companionable silence. His partner, his counterpoint, his completion. Bruce. Clark's eyes had slid closed, but he could still see Bruce's face. The exhaustion in those wolfish blue eyes. Bruce understood. What they'd fought. Why they'd fought. Understood him. Clark turned his head, leaning closer. Nose against Bruce's cheek. Bruce turned to him, lips parted.

"Your wife's here." Batman's rasping tone.

Clark opened his eyes. Bruce was gone.

Lois cleared her throat. She'd seen. She'd known, for years. Probably longer than Clark had himself. God Bruce, if you don't believe I love you just ask my wife.


End file.
